


A Chance Encounter (Traducción)

by MrsDenisse



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Random Encounters, Translation, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDenisse/pseuds/MrsDenisse
Summary: 'Un Encuentro Fortuito':Dean y Cas se encuentran con Derek y Stiles.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	A Chance Encounter (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Chance Encounter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/540469) by [onlybritainisgreat (frecklesarechocolate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/onlybritainisgreat). 



> Nota Autora: Mi primer intento de escribir algo de Teen Wolf. La personalidad de Stiles es difícil de capturar. Espero que les guste!
> 
> Nota Traductora: Otro Crossover a la lista! <3 Muchísimas Gracias a onlybritainisgreat(frecklesarechocolate) por darme permisillo para traducir su historia, me hizo reír y apenas terminé supe que tenía que hacerla llegar a mas gente! Gracias!

Dean no estaba seguro de confiar en el hombre lobo.

Tacha eso. Dean sabía que no confiaba en el hombre lobo. ¿Cómo podría? Los hombres lobo eran criaturas de lo sobrenatural, y tenían que ser asesinados para que no salieran y mataran humanos.

Dos reglas:

  1. Mata a las cosas malvadas.
  2. Protege a los seres humanos.



(Bueno, tres. No dejes que nadie se meta con Sammy, pero esta historia no se trata de eso.)

Pero aquí estaba una cosa malvada. Siendo protegido por un humano. Por un humano que sabía que la cosa mala era, de hecho, una cosa mala.

La cabeza de Dean estaba empezando a doler.

Sobre todo porque este chico flacucho no se CALLABA. Seguía hablando y hablando y hablando, y Dean ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué demonios estaba hablando.

Derek – la cosa malvada mencionado anteriormente – en realidad en un momento miró a Dean y le dio una mirada comprensiva. Una que decía: "Sí, lo sé, habla mucho, pero así es como es, y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, así que síguele la corriente." Y luego Derek – de nuevo, recordatorio, cosa malvada – miró al niño – Stiles – cariñosamente. CARIÑOSAMENTE. Como si estuviera emocionalmente apegado a Stiles de alguna manera. Como si Stiles fuera alguien a quien Derek permitió entrar en su vida voluntariamente. Como si Stiles fuera alguien importante para él.

Sí, la cabeza de Dean definitivamente dolía.

Finalmente, Dean no pudo más. Levantó la mano. — Mira niño, cierra la puta boca. — Usó su voz más áspera y profunda, esperando que fuera suficiente.

Sorprendentemente, lo fue. Stiles dejó de hablar y su mandíbula se cerró con un chasquido. A su lado, Derek se erizó un poco, tal vez incluso dejó salir sólo un ligero gruñido, pero Dean decidió ignorarlo. Por ahora.

— Déjame entender esto bien. Y para ser muy, muy claro aquí, niño, NO te estoy preguntando a ti. — Dean miró fijamente a Stiles pero dirigió su pregunta a Derek. — ¿Eres un hombre lobo, pero no matas humanos? —

Stiles abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró cuando Derek le dio un codazo en el estómago. —Eso es correcto, — dijo Derek. Nunca apartó la vista de Dean, como si no confiara en Dean, lo que era totalmente justo, decidió Dean, dado que Dean era el que tenía todas las armas. Por supuesto, Derek era el que tenía todos los dientes y las garras y el instinto de matar. Pero claro, está bien, Derek podía mantener su vista en Dean.

Hubo un suave aleteo y un crujido del abrigo y de las alas que señalaban la llegada de Cas. Parte de Dean estaba agradecido de que Cas finalmente hubiera aparecido, pero también estaba menos que emocionado, porque no estaba totalmente seguro de lo que la combinación de Cas, Stiles y Derek haría en su cabeza. Stiles, por su parte, se quedó boquiabierto y saltó hacia atrás, tropezando con Derek, que lo atrapó antes de que Stiles cayera al suelo. Fue un movimiento tan practicado e inconsciente que Dean se preguntó si esto era algo que le pasaba mucho al niño. Y si Derek estaba o no lo suficiente alrededor del niño para saber esto. Pensó que Derek podría estarlo.

Interesante.

— Hey Cas, — dijo Dean sin apartar sus ojos del hombre lobo. — Conoce a Derek y Stiles —.

Cas asintió a cada uno de ellos y dijo un tranquilo pero firme — hola —.

— Tío. ¿Acabas de...? Tío, acabas de aparecer de la nada. ¿Qué carajos, de dónde has salido? Nunca he visto nada... Derek, ¿Viste eso? —, dijo Stiles. Derek solo levantó una ceja.

— Soy un Ángel del Señor, — dijo Cas, usando ese tono, el tono que siempre usa cuando proclamaba -sí, realmente proclamaba- que era un Ángel del Señor. Dean podía oír las mayúsculas, podía oír el pronunciamiento, podía escuchar la majestuosidad detrás de las palabras, y se preguntaba débilmente si Cas en realidad practicaba el tono cuando no había nadie alrededor para hacerlo sonar justo así.

Si no supiera que Cas era indiferente a cómo otros lo percibían, entonces Dean pensaría que Cas probablemente practicaba el tono. Pero por otra parte, Cas era Cas, y él no estaba realmente en eso de la ironía o algo así.

— ¿Un ángel? ¿Un ángel de verdad? ¿Por qué pareces un contador de impuestos? — preguntó Stiles.

Dean resistió la tentación de decir " _Lo sé, ¿verdad_?" Porque realmente no quería que le cayera bien este niño o el hombre lobo, sólo quería matar a la cosa malvada y largarse de Beacon Hills y tal vez encontrar un poco de tarta.

Cas se miró a sí mismo, frunciendo el ceño como solía hacerlo cuando alguien le preguntaba algo que no podía entender del todo. — Este es mi recipiente. Su nombre era Jimmy. No puedes verme en mi verdadera forma, porque te haría daño —.

Stiles asintió como si esto tuviera perfecto sentido. Lo que, ¿realmente? No tenía ninguno, si realmente te sentabas y pensabas en ello. Dean trató de no hacerlo, porque de nuevo, no tenía sentido, como muchas otras cosas en su vida. Era más fácil ir con la corriente en lugar de tratar de entender las cosas. Excepto Stiles, porque Stiles parecía estar entendiendo las cosas, parecía estar catalogando las cosas para futuras referencias, y lo que Cas dijo parecía tener sentido para él. Quizás este niño Stiles era más listo de lo que Dean creía.

— Dean. Pensé que estábamos aquí de caza, — dijo Cas.

— Lo estamos —, dijo Dean. Apuntó su arma a Derek. — Derek es un hombre lobo —.

Cas se sorprendió con la declaración de Dean. — ¿En serio? —

Y wow, eso fue raro, porque cosas como estas no solían sorprender a Cas. El ligero malestar que había estado latiendo en la cabeza de Dean amenazaba con convertirse en un dolor punzante detrás de su ojo derecho. Realmente.

Derek inhaló, sus fosas nasales se movieron. — Sí, en serio. —

Y Stiles puso su mano en el brazo de Derek, murmurando algo sobre un " _Sourwolf_ ". Y ¿qué demonios era eso?, se preguntó Dean.

Cas dio un paso hacia Derek y lo miró de cerca. — ¿Estás seguro? Porque... — Miró de nuevo, más de cerca. Derek, para su crédito, se mantuvo firme bajo el escrutinio del ángel, pero Stiles dio un vacilante medio paso atrás.

— Uh, ¿Derek… ? —.

— Está bien, Stiles, — dijo Derek.

Cas se dio la vuelta para mirar a Dean. — Dean. Él tiene un alma. Es bastante... bonita, en realidad —.

Stiles hizo un sonido que era parte bufido, parte risa y parte chillido. Derek gruñó tanto a lo que Cas había dicho como al ruido que salió de Stiles.

— Lo siento, ¿qué? ¿Qué? — Dean le preguntó a Cas.

— Puede que sea un hombre lobo, pero tiene un alma, y es bastante bonita. No es tan hermosa como la tuya, pero es un buen hombre, Dean. No necesitamos "matarlo", Cas relmante hizo las comillas con los dedos, y Dean simplemente puso los ojos en blanco, ¿porque EN SERIO?

— Entonces, ¿se supone que sólo debo creer tu palabra en esto Cas? —.

Cas lo miró y Dean como que deseó no haber dicho nada. — Ha sido bastante bueno para ti en el pasado, — dijo Cas en voz baja, ese tipo de voz peligrosa y silenciosa que la gente usa cuando estan a punto de estallar.

— Lo siento Cas, perdona. Es sólo que no me siento muy cómodo con la idea de dejar a un hombre lobo por ahí donde puede matar y comerse a cualquiera —, dijo Dean.

— ¿Eh, chicos? Escuchen, odio interrumpir esta discusión que están teniendo, pero puedo garantizarles que Derek no se come a la gente. De hecho, no sé si realmente lo he visto comer algo. ¿Tú comes, Derek? — Stiles dijo, las palabras saliendo de su boca como agua de un grifo.

Era el turno de Derek para rodar sus ojos. — Sí Stiles, yo como. Pero no gente. — Esto último fue dirigido a Dean.

Cas asintió una vez, como diciendo, “¿Eso, ves?”.

Dean gruñó porque, ¿ahora estaban considerando dejar ir al monstruo? ¿Dejar que la cosa malvada vagara libre?

Stiles tenía una mirada triunfante en su cara, una sonrisa que se extendía de un lado al otro, prácticamente se apoderaba de toda su cara, así de grande. Le iluminó toda la cara y convirtió al flacucho niño en algo completamente diferente, en realidad algo un poco más de otro mundo. — ¿Ves? Te lo dije. Derek puede ser un lobo amargado, pero es un buen tipo. La mayoría de las veces —. Y entonces Stiles miró a Derek profundamente. Derek miró de vuelta a Stiles, una expresión que era una mezcla de exasperación y... Dean no podía descifrarla del todo, pero pensó que podría ser ¿afecto? ¿Qué, el niño y el hombre lobo estaban juntos? Rayos.

— Niño, si estás seguro... —

Stiles asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza –tanto- que Dean pensó que podría rodar de sus hombros si el chico no era cuidadoso.

Dean suspiró fuertemente y bajó su arma, deslizándola de nuevo en la cintura de sus jeans. — Bueno, Derek, si Cas y el niño responden por ti, entonces supongo que estaría bien. Tal vez. Pero voy a mantener un ojo en ti. — Dean se giró en sus talones y caminó hacia el Impala. — Vamos Cas, tal vez podamos encontrar algo de tarta mientras salimos de la ciudad —.

Le escocía darle la espalda a un monstruo, una cosa malvada, pero Dean lo hizo, y se sentía un poco menos raro y mal cuando Cas lo alcanzó caminando y murmuró, — Él es un buen hombre, Dean, lo prometo —.

La última cosa que Dean escuchó mientras se subía al auto fue la voz excitada de Stiles diciendo — Tío. Un ángel. Un ángel de verdad. ¡¿Qué tan genial es ESO?! —.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Nota Traductora: y listo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ver a Stiles hablar hasta por los codos, a Dean confundidísimo con el crío este, a Cas siendo Cas y bueno, a Derek con su alma bonita, que todos sabemos que tiene ahí detrás de esa cara de Sourwolf, nanai.
> 
> Como ésta es una traducción, espero que también visiten el perfil de la autora original (siempre asumo que son mujeres…… _my bad_ hummmm) y le den su amor.
> 
> También, sigan disfrutando de AO3 porque cuarentena y #quedateencasa. 
> 
> Besos!


End file.
